Born
by HordeFighter
Summary: Dexter's thought as Rita gives birth to Harrison. i wanted to see his reaction in the TV series when Rita went into labor, but that never happened : . please enjoy.


Born

I was never a person to give life, Always the person that took life away, but sitting here in this grim place seemed like a good place to be at a time like this. It was fascinating watching her, sweat poured down her pink flesh, the painful looks that spread across her face, was it that bad bringing life into the world? It was a question I could not answer, would not answer if i knew. Taking life was the only thing I knew how to do, driving my knife into my trophies chest wasn't the least bit painful for me. To rid the world of scum like that seemed to give me great pleasure. There were so many horrible people in the world, so many murderers that took away peoples lives. It was easy though to take a life, but to give one that was whole other story. Pain, agony, fear, passion, lust all those mixed together just to create a life, A life that could possible take a turn for the worse. Fame, fortune, crime, poverty, all these twisted and turned people into what they are today, but right now watching Rita breath deeply, watching her go through the worst type of pain out there, I couldn't help but wonder what was going to happened to my son. Was he going to be successful? A lawyer? A police officer like my sister Deb, A store owner? There was no telling what he was going to be like when he grew up. As long as he wasn't like me, A murderer, a monster.

I watched as the doctors examined ever inch of her, the contractions were so far apart from each other that it was going to be awhile before she started pushing the new life out of her. She was in pain and it was pain that I had never experienced before, a pain I am glad I didn't experience and would never experience. The doctors kneeled down between her legs to examine how far the baby was, it made her yell out and I couldn't help but feel a bit protective over her. The doctor looked at the two blonde nurses and muttered something into their ears. They both nodded and suddenly left the room to fetch something he had asked for. I knew within hours that I Dexter Morgan would be a father, a father to a son that would possible grow up to be just like me. No I didn't want that, I was a monster that rid the world of people that didn't deserve the precious gift of life, people that stole life away for their own sick pleasure. No my son was going to grow up to be a normal baby boy, he will grow up with two half-siblings that loved him and two parents that would teach him right from wrong. He wasn't going to be like me, he wasn't going to be a boy witnessing his mothers death and left in a pool of her blood, that was what turned me into what I am today, A monster, A killer, A human? Am I human for doing the things that I do? Rita stared up at me with her large hazel eyes and shot me that deadly look of hers. I knew it was look of "It's all your fault" that sort of thing. It was my fault that she was going through so much pain, that was all I did to people cause them pain. Would I cause my son pain? Would I accidentally turn my son into a monster? Would he watch what I do and do the same thing? I didn't want that for him, he didn't need to become a monster like me.

"Uh Dexter do you mind" Her voice brought me out of my thoughts, I looked down at her, she was reaching out to me. Hoping I would take her hand and comfort her, tell her it was going to be okay. Was that what she wanted? To be told everything was going to be okay, was it going to be okay? Obediently I grabbed hold on her hand and she laced our fingers together and squeezed hard, it felt like my hand was going to snap into two, I was shocked, I didn't know she had this much strength. My fingertips were actually turning white, she was actually hurting me, but I pushed it aside and used my free one to pat her sweaty head. Who would have known that Rita had so much strength in her

"It'll be worth it" I smiled down at her.

"Fuck this hurts worse than Cody and Astor" She groaned.

"Well just think in a couple hours we will have a new addition to the family"

"UGH I know" She said annoyed.

"Just relax and breath, just as easy as that, nothing to it" Oops I shouldn't have said that.

"Easy?" Rita turned her head so her hazel eyes were boring into mine, her look scared me, "Easy, well if it's so easy, you do it then, you squeeze a god damn 9 pound baby out of your crock and see how fucking easy it is then" She hissed.

I never would have guessed she knew such foul words, then again Rita somehow managed to surprise me every day. I remained silent and patted her head, her grip seemed to have tightened on my hand not out of pain though, but probably out of her anger.

"I'm sorry"

"No I'm sorry this just really hurts" Rita groaned.

"Well, shouldn't you be used to it, i mean you did it twice"

She shot me a look, "OK I'll shut up"

"Thank you"

"Well uh just keep breathing" I was so unsure on how to comfort her, if she even needed comfort. I had never been in a situation like this before and I hated to say I wasn't really enjoying the tight grip she had on my hand, the groaning sound, the sweat, the yelling here and there. It was all starting to give me a headache. The contractions were coming about five minutes apart from each other, it really was hard to tell if she was angry with me or it was just the pain of the labor. I had a hard time reading her even though I should be able to by now.

Rita was trying to keep her groans silent, but the pain between her legs was almost unbearable to handle. Shouldn't she have been used to this by know, she had done it twice before, Astor and Cody were my two I used to call adorable step-children. Astor was becoming a teenager and seemed to taking an interest in other things, she was getting harder and harder to deal with every day. Cody however wasn't as bad as Astor, yet. He was still young yet and easy to deal with, but in time he too would become a teenager and would be hard to deal with too. All these thoughts are killing me, I got to get some air. I gently pulled my hand away from Rita's and ignored her poisonous stares.

"Dexter? Where you going?" She asked sounding scared and upset.

"Uh I'll be right back, I got to get some air" I rubbed the back of my head and flashed her a fake smile, "Don't go nowhere" I said stupidly before exiting.

"Dexter don't..." Her voice trailed off as skidded out of the scolding hot room and into the deserted cool hallways of the hospital.

It was becoming incredibly uncomfortable for me in that room, the heat that was radiating from not only Rita's body, but the doctors, the nurses and my own was hard for me to deal with. She had been doing this for nearly four hours and I could tell this was only the beginning, there was so much more pain to go, but in the end it would be worth it. Was this what every father went through when their child came into the world, Anxiety, uncomfort, fear, I can't say for sure if that was what I was feeling, human emotions weren't really my thing. I wandered down the hospital hallway for no more than five minutes before coming to a halt in front of the waiting room, Deb, Cody, Astor and Rita's mother Gail were all huddled around a TV. They looked bored out of their minds and who could blame them, As soon as Deb caught sight of me, she hopped up from the uncomfortable chair followed by Astor, Cody and Gail. I don't particular like Gail just because she didn't fly down to Miami and attend our wedding, she had sent Rita a letter stating that she began teaching again and couldn't afford to miss any classes. Some excuse that was, she just didn't want to see Rita marry herself off for the third time and make another mistake. It upset Rita greatly that her mother had skipped out on the wedding, So after everything was over, Rita called up her mother and told her she wanted Gail to be around when the time came for the baby to be born. Gail denied at first, but after much argument she gave up and agreed and now here she was in the waiting room, waiting to see her third grandchild come into the world.

"Well Dex is she done?" Deb asked in excitement.

"Uh No not yet" I said tiredly.

"Then what the fuck are you doing here" Deb hissed.

Gail shot her a poisonous look and covered Astor and Cody's ears and then scolded Deb, "Excuse me young lady but there are children present here please watch your mouth"

Deb rolled her eyes and frowned, "Sorry your royal pain in the fucking ass" She mumbled to herself.

I couldn't help but let a small smile appear across my face, "I uh had to get some air, my head is killing me"

"Look Dex you can't just get up and leave her alone, your son will be born any minute and if you miss that then Rita wont forgive you for missing the birth of your son now man up and go"

"I just needed a break" I mumbled.

"If anyone needs a break it is going to be Rita" Deb said.

"Look i need to clear my head"

"Well better fucking hurry"

"I don't know how to react to this Deb, I'm going to be a dad soon and I..." I was cut off as Deb's hand came up and slapped me hard in the shoulder, i winced in pain and shot her a blank look, "What was that for?"

"For being an ass, now go back to her and stop pissing around"

I said nothing else to her, my sister was right I didn't want to miss this. My son was important to both me and Rita and if I miss him coming into the world then not only would Rita not forgive me, but I wouldn't forgive myself.

Upon returning to the heated room, Rita was now breathing heavier than normal, the nurses returned to the doctor and it was now time to push the baby out of her. I took my place back by her side and slid my hand into hers, she immediately grabbed hold of it and started yelling as contractions came thick and fast.

"Oh Dexter he is coming, oh i can feel it"

"Breath"

She began pushing and screaming at the same time, i held her hand and allowed her to that her pain out on me, it was the least i could do for getting her pregnant like this, for turning pleasure into pain. It wasn't fair for her to receive only pain as a consequence of sex, when i received only pleasure from the whole sexual experience. Why was that women had to suffer for it?

"Rita the baby is crowning" I heard the doctor say and it was about time to. we had been cooped up into this hospital for hours. All of us were tired, Me, Rita, Deb and the kids. Rita's grip got tighter, her screams got louder, the room grew hotter and all i wanted to do was curl up in a corner and hide from it all. Why couldn't he just come and end her pain and suffering. My head began pounding as her screams got louder and louder, i kept hearing the doctor yell almost there. I wish someone would shut him up, I could have sworn i heard my hand crack over the screams, but it didn't matter. I held her hand and prayed that it would be all over soon and then suddenly her grip loosen, the doctor stood his full height and a little naked baby boy was screaming his head off in the doctors hands. Rita smiled and tears of joy ran down her face, the doctor handed the baby to the nurses to get cleaned up and turned to face us.

"Congratulations it's a boy"

A boy, my boy, my son I peered across the room to find the nurse wrapping him up in a large blue blanket. They smiled and gently walked across the room to place him into Rita's arms. She gently took him and ignored the pain that was still lingering between her legs and in her stomach. Rita gently rocked him back and forth, tears of joy continued to flow and her smile never left her face. The little baby opened his eyes for the first time in his life and the first thing he saw was me. His little hazel eyes rested on my large figure. He looked at me for what seemed like ages then closed his little eyes again, Rita continued smiling and fluttering kisses on top of his head.

"Hold him Dexter" She said and leaned up to place the little baby in my arms. I gradually took him, his eyes opened again and he started cooing. It was official now, i was a father, Me, Dexter Morgan, a father. Here i was holding this innocent child in my hands, with hands that killed people, with these hands that spilled guilty blood, now they were holding someone so innocent and so precious.

"Hello Harrison" I smiled.

The End

Well now this was just a small little story, i wanted them to put some sort of scene in the series where Rita actually goes into labor with Harrison. It would have been interesting to see Dexters true reaction to the birth of his son, but they didn't so i decided to be creative lol. I hope you all enjoy and for those of you that have showtime enjoy the sixth season of Dexter, I know i have a long way to wait :( i don't have showtime. Well anyway thanks for reading and feel free to review good or bad.


End file.
